Ethan and Lizzie
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 7 is now uploaded! What happens when Ethan and Lizzie start going out? Will Gordo finally admit his true feelings for her? LG My first Lizzie fanfic, please R&R.
1. Ethan asked me out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, anything pertaining to it, or any of the characters.

A/N: This is my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.

"Hey Lizzie, Gordo" Miranda said when she walked up to their lunch table.

"Hey Miranda" Lizzie said, looking up from her lunch.

Gordo, whose mouth was full, nodded at her.

Miranda set her lunch tray down, and took a seat beside Lizzie.

Leaning over and lowering her voice, she asked Lizzie. "Did you see Ethan Craft today?"

Lizzie giggled. "Yah."

"Did you notice that he was wearing a new shirt?" Miranda asked her.

Lizzie let out a small squeal. "Of course! He looks totally hot!"

Gordo rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? It's just a shirt."

Lizzie and Miranda shook their heads at Gordo's ignorance. 

"Duh! It matches his eyes!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Gordo shrugged. "So what!"

Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes and returned to their conversation.

"You should go say something to him," Miranda told her.

Lizzie shook her head. "No way!"

"Come on, Lizzie" Miranda said as she gave her a push off of the seat.

Lizzie sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'm going. But if I make an idiot of myself, then I am totally blaming you."

Miranda shrugged. "That's fine. As long as you actually go over there."

Lizzie turned around and headed for Ethan's table.

When Lizzie was halfway there, Miranda saw something lying in her path.

"Watch out, Lizzie!" Miranda called.

But, it was to late. Lizzie had tripped over another student's backpack that was lying by their table.

"Ouch!" Miranda said.

Gordo winced.

"I'm okay!" Lizzie exclaimed as she popped back up, and brushed her hair off of her face.

Miranda gave her a thumbs up.

  
A second later, Lizzie was at Ethan's table.

Miranda and Gordo could see their lips moving and Lizzie smiling.

Nodding her head, Lizzie left Ethan's table and hurried back to her friends.

"What did he say?" Miranda asked.

Gordo rolled his eyes.

"He asked me out!" Lizzie squealed.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review.

"Shut your mouths, you look like fish!" Lizzie exclaimed to Gordo and Miranda a minute after she had dropped the 'Ethan' news on her two, unsuspecting, best friends.

Miranda was the first to comply. "Ethan, Ethan, asked, asked, you out?" she stuttered.

Lizzie laughed at her friend. "Yes!"

Gordo was still just sitting there staring at her.

"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Gordo snapped out of his trance and gapped at her.

"Ethan Craft, the most popular guy at Hillridge, asked you out?" Gordo asked, putting emphasis on the word you.

Lizzie glared at him. "You don't have to sound so shocked, David Gordon!"

Gordo winced when she used his full name.

Miranda smothered her laughter. "You know that you're in trouble when she uses your full name, Gordo."

This time it was Gordo who glared at Miranda. "Yeah, well you have to admit that it comes as quite a shock, Miranda Sanchez."

Miranda just smirked at him. "I'm just glad that he came to his senses and saw what a great catch our little Lizzie is. Miranda did such a great Grandma impression; she soon had Lizzie and Gordo in stitches.

When they finally calmed down, Miranda turned to Lizzie and asked, "How did it happen?"

Lizzie smiled. "I went over to compliment him on his shirt, and he just asked me out!"

Gordo frowned. "I thought he said that you guys had no chemistry."

"Well, maybe he decided to try dating me and see." Lizzie retorted and walked off to go to her locker.

Miranda stood up and followed her, leaving Gordo alone and staring at Ethan.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and marched across the grass to Ethan's table.

"Craft, I want to talk to you" Gordo said, trying to sound tough.

Ethan glanced up and smiled. "Yo, Gordon!"

"I want to talk to you, alone." Gordo stated.

Ethan waved the people sitting with him away. 

Nodding, Gordo sat down across from him.

"I understand that you asked Lizzie out."

Ethan smiled goofily. "Yep, I sure did."

"And why did you do that? I thought you said that you have no chemistry with her." Gordo said through almost gritted teeth.

"She looked cute today. And she's nice." Ethan replied before running his hand through his hair, giving a goofy smile to a girl at the next table, and getting up and heading to class.

Gordo sighed and just sat there staring into space as the bell rang overhead.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Encounter with Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show or any of the characters.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had all just sat down at a table in the cafeteria, when Kate came stomping up to their table.

"Outside now, McGuire!" She ordered, while glaring at all three of them.

Lizzie looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I want to talk to you outside, right now!"  Kate said, accentuating each word.

"No" Lizzie answered simply. 

"Right now!" Kate ordered, turning red in the face.

"Hm… No" Lizzie stated again, looking at Kate with an amused expression.

Kate turned so red; Miranda thought that she was going to bust.

Gordo wasn't sure what Kate wanted, until she hissed, "I know about you and Ethan, McGuire. And unless you want me to spread it around school that you're going out with him, then you had better come outside."

Lizzie gave a small laugh and faced Kate. When they were practically nose-to-nose, Lizzie said, " I don't care if you do, but you won't, because you don't want people to know that Ethan and I going out on a date. Because that would mean that you weren't going out with Ethan. You're really losing it, Kate."

Kate glared at her one more time before turning on her heel and strutting off.

"Nice job, Lizzie. Oh, was she mad" Miranda said with a grin.

Gordo said nothing; he just sat there quietly eating his lunch.

"Well, Gordo, what did you think?" Lizzie asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"About me standing up to Kate" Lizzie answered.

"It was pretty cool" Gordo told her, before going back to his lunch.

Lizzie looked at Miranda with a confused expression on her face.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"What I don't understand is where you got the guts to stand up to her in the first place," Miranda said, with a confused expression on her face.

Lizzie grinned. "I don't know. I think maybe knowing that a guy like Ethan Craft asked me out, gave me a little bit more self esteem."

Gordo rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. You should not have self esteem based on whether a guy asked you out or not."

"Your right, Gordo. It just makes me feel special, because he picked me over Kate" Lizzie answered.

"Whatever. I have to go. The bells about to ring" Gordo said as he got up and stalked away.

Lizzie and Miranda just looked at each other and sighed.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, any of the characters, any of the books, or other stuff, or anything pertaining to the show or it's stuff.

"I wonder what's gotten into Gordo." Lizzie said to Miranda as they walked to their lockers after lunch.

"Who knows? Besides, we have more important things to worry about besides Gordo's weird behavior." Miranda said with a big smile.

"I know. I'm so nervous about this. I mean what if I trip, or spill my food, or something?" Lizzie asked as she opened her locker door and took a book out.

"You won't. Well, at least I hope you won't." Miranda said with a giggle as she also opened her locker and took a book out.

"I just can't believe he asked me out." Lizzie squealed to Miranda.

"I know. I'm so excited!" Miranda squealed back.

Just then Kate walked by and threw them a dirty look.

Lizzie and Miranda just snickered and walked into class.

After school, Lizzie and Miranda waited outside for Gordo. 

"I wonder where he is." Lizzie said to Miranda.

"I don't know. Miranda answered.

After waiting for a few more minutes, the girls decided to head on back to Lizzie's house and just call Gordo later.

"Hey, mom. It's me and Miranda." Lizzie called out as she and Miranda entered the house.

"Hey, sweetheart. Hi, Miranda." Jo called from the back porch.

"What are you doing, mom?" Lizzie asked as she and Miranda walked onto the back porch.

"I'm planting flowers. There was a sale, so I bought some extra petunia's to go into this flowerbed. I thought it looked a little bare. Remember, Matt plucked up a bunch of flowers I had growing here?" Mrs. McGuire said.

"Oh, yeah." Lizzie answered.

"Why'd he pick them?" Miranda asked.

"To give to Melina." Lizzie crowed.

Mrs. McGuire just rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're going to go upstairs to my room now." Lizzie told her mom.

"Okay, honey. Miranda, do you want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"If my mom says it's cool." Miranda answered.

"Okay. Why don't you give her a call and let me know?" Mrs. McGuire said.

"Okay." Miranda answered.

As they turned to go back inside, Mrs. McGuire suddenly realized that Gordo wasn't with them. "Hey, Lizzie. Where's Gordo?"

"We don't know. We waited outside school, but we didn't see him, so we're going to call him later." Lizzie answered.

"Okay." Mrs. McGuire said and shrugged.

Miranda and Lizzie went upstairs and did homework until Mrs. McGuire called them down to dinner.

"So how was school?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"It was great!" Lizzie answered.

"Great? You thought school was great?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Lizzie replied.

"What a dorky, sister thing to say." Matt said with a smirk.

Lizzie just ignored him and kept eating.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Lizzie's head popped up when she heard the phone ring.

_Toon Lizzie_:

I wonder if it's Ethan!   (Pretend faints.)

"I'll get it." Mrs. McGuire said and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. McGuire said into the phone.

Miranda looked at Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Miranda.

"Yes, she's here, but we're eating dinner right now. I'll have her call you back." Mrs. McGuire said and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Lizzie squeaked.

"It was Ethan Craft. He wanted to talk to you, but I told him we were having dinner and that I'd have you call him back." Mrs. McGuire answered.

"It _was_ Ethan." Miranda said with a squeal.

"Isn't Ethan that guy that Lizzie has a crush on?" Matt asked with a goofy smile, pretending he was Lizzie.

"Ethan Craft? The boy you like?" Mrs. McGuire asked with a big smile.

"Yep!" Miranda exclaimed.

Lizzie just sat there blushing.

"That was him calling?" Mr. McGuire asked with a frown.

"Yes, it was. That's wonderful, Lizzie." Mrs. McGuire beamed.

Lizzie just blushed harder.

"Your as red as a lobster." Matt squeaked.

Lizzie thought she might faint.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cusswords! Thanks!


	5. Gordo

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show or the movie, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show, or movie, or it products, or merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW please! Thanks!

Miranda and Lizzie hurriedly finished their dinner so that Lizzie could call Ethan back.

Sticking their plates in the dishwasher they hurried for Lizzie's room. Just as they reached it, the phone rang. 

"Maybe it's him!" Miranda squealed.

Lizzie squeaked and dived for the phone. "Hello?" Lizzie said as she brushed blond bits of hair off of her red face.

Miranda flopped down in a beanbag chair and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh. Hey, Gordo." Lizzie said with evident disappointment.

"That's Gordo? Hang up, hang up!" Miranda squealed.

Gordo hearing Lizzie's disappointment and Miranda squealing 'Hang up, hang up!' said, "Bye, Lizzie." And with that he hung up.

"Miranda!" Lizzie hollered.

"What?" Miranda asked with a toss of her black hair.

"He hung up!" 

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he heard you hollering to hang up."

"Or maybe he heard how disappointed you were that it was him instead of Ethan Craft." Miranda said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and dialed Gordo's number. "Hey, Gordo, it's Lizzie."

"Hey. What is it?" Gordo asked.

"You hung up!" Lizzie squeaked.

"Well, I could tell that I wasn't the person you were excepting to call and Miranda was telling you to hang up, so I hung up." Gordo said a little defensively. 

"I'm sorry about that." Lizzie said sheepishly.

"Who did you think I was?" Gordo asked.

"Well…"

"Who?" Gordo said with an aggravated edge to his voice.

"Ethan Craft. He called while we were eating dinner, and my mom told him that I would call him back, but I thought he might be calling back himself." Lizzie explained.

"Well, if you're supposed to call him back, I won't keep you on the phone. And I might not be home later on, I'm not going to be waiting." Gordo said.

 He meant waiting on her to call him, but to Lizzie it sounded symbolic… to her it sounded like he was saying he wouldn't wait around for her to make up her mind between him and Ethan.

Lizzie sat listening to the dial tone and thinking, _"But I'm not trying to choose between_ _Ethan and Gordo. Or am I?"_

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	6. Friday Night at the Digital Bean!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, or anything pertaining to them or their products.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to REVIEW! 

"Well?" Miranda asked.

"Well what?" Lizzie said with a confused expression on her face.

Miranda rolled her, dark, eyes dramatically. "Are you going to call Ethan back?"

"Oh. Of course I am." Lizzie said, but not as enthusiastically as before.

Miranda ignored her weird behavior and stared at the phone. "Well, call him!"

Lizzie took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hand me my address book, please."

"You don't know his number by heart?" Miranda asked incredulously.

Lizzie turned defensive. "Of course I don't. I never have had to call him before."

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop that?" Lizzie demanded.

"Stop what?" Miranda asked.

"Rolling your eyes. You are not on a roller coaster."

Miranda rolled her eyes again and giggled.

Lizzie glared at her.

Both girls jumped when the phone rang. Lizzie was holding it in her hand, so when it rang she squeaked and almost dropped it.

"It's a phone not a mouse." Miranda said.

Lizzie crinkled her nose and pushed the talk button. "Hello? Oh, hi, Ethan." She said putting emphasis on the word Ethan for Miranda's sake.

Miranda pretend fainted.

"Yeah. We're finished with dinner. I can talk. So what's up?" Lizzie questioned.

Miranda, who couldn't hear Ethan's side of the conversation, was bouncing up and down in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie swatted at her and mouthed, "Stop!"

Miranda reduced her bouncing to a slight swaying.

"Yeah. Friday night at the Digital Bean? Sounds great. I'll meet you there at 7:00. Okay, bye-bye." Lizzie hung up and screamed.

"What, what, what, what, what, what????" Miranda shrieked.

"I, me, Lizzie McGuire, have a _date_ with Ethan Craft this Friday night at 7 at the Digital Bean." Lizzie screamed again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Miranda screamed along with her.

Mrs. McGuire opened the door and hurried in. "What is all the screaming about, Lizzie? Your dad is taking a nap."

"Sorry, mom." Lizzie said.

"What is the screaming about?" Mrs. McGuire asked again.

Lizzie turned red and said; "I have a date with Ethan Craft for this Friday night."

"Oh! That's fabulous. Where is it? What time is it at? Did he just ask you?" Mrs. McGuire gushed as she plopped down on the bed beside Lizzie.

"It's at the Digital Bean at 7. And, yes, he just asked me. That was him on the phone just now." Lizzie squealed.

"OOH." Mrs. McGuire said.

"I know! Will you drop me and Miranda off on Friday?" Lizzie asked.

"Miranda is going too?" Mrs. McGuire asked with a confused expression.

"She's going to go hang out, so she can watch our date. She's going to see if Gordo will come and hang out with her." Lizzie explained.

"All right. Yes, I will drop you girls off." Mrs. McGuire said and smiled widely at them as she left the room.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	7. Almost There

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter…Hope you guys like it.

When Lizzie woke up Friday morning, she knew something exciting was going to happen. That's when she realized that it was Friday morning and her date with Ethan was tonight! Rolling over onto her stomach, she gripped her pillow with both hands and screamed into it.

She composed herself and sat up. Glancing at the clock, she hurried out of bed and hit the shower. Date or not, she still had to go to school.

Lizzie came down the stairs and entered the kitchen toweling off her hair. "Morning, mom."

"Morning, Sweetie. Are you excited?"

"So excited I almost can't stand it."

"Excited about what?" Mr. McGuire asked as he bent his newspaper in half to look at them.

"Lizzie's date with Ethan is tonight." Mrs. McGuire answered.

"In exactly 11 hours, and 30 minutes!" Lizzie squealed.

Mr. McGuire rolled his eyes and returned his paper to its former position.

Lizzie quickly ate some breakfast and then hurried upstairs to finish getting ready.

When she arrived at school, Lizzie made her way to her locker to meet Miranda and Gordo.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Lizzie asked when she spotted them standing at the row of lockers.

Miranda started jumping up and down until Gordo placed a restraining hand on her arm.

Lizzie's stomach clenched when she saw his hand resting on Miranda's arm, but she quickly shoved it off. "What's going on?"

"I just cannot even begin to tamp down my excitement that one of us has finally gotten a date with Ethan Craft. How excited are you?"

"Really excited." Lizzie squealed to her quietly.

Gordo rolled his eyes. "What I can't understand is why in the world Miranda is going to watch your date."

"It's totally a girl thing, Gordo." Lizzie answered.

"Yep, and Gordo won't come with me."

Lizzie shrugged. "That's fine."

"I've got to get to class." Gordo stated and then turned on his heel and walked away.

Lizzie gave Miranda a puzzled look, but Miranda just shrugged. "I think it's kind of weird for him to have one of his best friends going out with someone."

Lizzie shrugged back. "You are totally coming home with me to help me and my mom pick out my outfit."

Miranda nodded and grabbed Lizzie's arm. "Come on the bell's about to ring."

"This is just so coolie!" Lizzie squealed as they took off for class.

After school let out, Miranda and Lizzie met Mrs. McGuire outside, and rode home with her. Gordo took the bus, as he had no interest in Lizzie's outfit.

Once they arrived at the McGuire house, all three of them trooped up to Lizzie's room and threw open her closet doors.

"Why don't you guys pick out a top and I'll be right back." Mrs. McGuire said as she walked to the door.

"Okay, mom." Lizzie answered and Miranda just nodded.

Lizzie flipped through her clothes for a second, before grabbing something. "Okay what about this white tank, with this yellow shirt? We'll go for the layered look."

Miranda nodded. "That would be to cute with some silver jewelry."

Lizzie nodded and looked up as Mrs. McGuire came back into the room holding a shopping bag. "Did you pick out a top?"

"Yeah, what about this one?" Lizzie held the two pieces aloft for inspection.

Jo nodded. "And do you think these might go with it?" She asked as pulled a pair of blue jeans out of the bag.

Lizzie gasped and took them and held them up to her waist. They were a light blue color, with a yellow rose down one leg. "These are so cute and they will totally match the top I picked out! Thanks, mom, they are so awesome!"

Jo laughed and hugged her. "You're welcome. I thought that you might like something new to wear for your date."

Lizzie nodded and hugged her again.

Miranda stayed and hung out until it was time for Lizzie to get ready. "I'm going to go home, but I'll see you at the Digital Bean!"

"Okay, bye, Miranda!" Lizzie hollered after her and then turned to the task of getting ready.

A/N: Please leave a REVIEW!


End file.
